


Hello

by RogueMarieL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is worried about being introduced as Stiles' boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/gifts).



> I'm honestly not sure how this happened. It was written in about five minutes and was not beta-read, so you were warned?

They aren't really sure how it happened. Somewhere between high school and trying not to die and then _college_ and trying not to die, the group dynamics somehow shifted. Derek was still their alpha, of course, but the relationships between the individuals had changed. Somehow, along the way, Allison and Scott had broken up, and so had Lydia and Jackson. And while they had all been trying not to die, Lydia and Allison had begun dating. Scott was enjoying his single life. And Jackson…

Jackson was dating Stiles.

Which led to the fussing. It was their last year of college, and they had just gotten back to Beacon Hills for spring break. And Stiles and Jackson were about to go have dinner with Stiles’ dad.

“Did you even tell him I was coming? What if he still hates me? I’m pretty sure he still hates me. We should cancel,” Jackson said, looking ready to tear his seatbelt off and jump out of the car.

“Whoa buddy. Let’s be reasonable here. He might still hate you, but hey, I like you, and that counts for something, right?”

Jackson glared. “Not helping, Stilinski.”

“I’m terribly sorry. On the other hand, we’re here! Let’s go!”

Jackson groaned as Stiles shoved him out of the car. The two of them walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened, and John Stilinski froze, voice cutting out mid greeting.

Stiles smiled. “Hi Dad! This is my boyfriend, Jackson. Jackson, this is my dad. So, what’s for dinner?”

Jackson waved awkwardly. “Hello Sheriff.”

“Jackson,” John nodded, then stepped aside. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Phnx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/pseuds/Watermelon%20Wolves) asked for a Stiles/Jackson fic. This was probably not what she wanted. Also, I've not seen past Season 1, so even though I know Derek isn't an alpha anymore, I'm having a hard time picturing Season 1 Scott as an alpha. Sorry about that.
> 
> This doesn't really feel finished, but I'm not really sure what to do with it, so it kind of stands by itself. I might write more, but... I'm not sure I'll get around to it.


End file.
